


Fangs / Break

by sunsleeping



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Day 1, Ectober 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsleeping/pseuds/sunsleeping





	Fangs / Break

In the dark of the night

With eyes glowing in bright green light

He spoke to me, face in the dirt

Rocks all torn up through his shirt

Not a word, he couldn’t speak

Through broken teeth

He confessed to me

Shattered bones across the concrete

“Now might just be the end of me”

So long ago he caused the end of me

But am I gone? No, so he won’t be

Spiky teeth, half-dead to me

Not yet dead to me

Growling through his fangs

Doesn’t matter if it takes your breath away

Even in death, he’s alive today

Schrodinger’s corpse

What a killjoy

Broke the board, said “no more”

Such a snore

In the dark behind the door

Listening to the screams

This is war; This isn’t war

This is war

And you can see just who he is

When you threaten to break his teeth

And his grin shows so many more.


End file.
